A Personal Computer (PC) or a mobile device (such as a notebook computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) device, a cellular phone and/or the like) allows users to utilize various applications, for example, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, e-mail applications, games and the like. These applications may be able to perform various operations based on the user's command, for example, editing, calculating, formatting, file handling, data sorting, and/or the like.
A Graphical User Interface (GUI) of an application usually includes various controls (sometimes also referred to as “widgets”) that operate different functions of the application. Such controls may include, for example, icons, texts, buttons, input boxes, menus, drop-down lists, sliders, scroll bars, bars and/or any other operable visual element. In various mobile devices, a control may also be embodied in a physical button and not in the GUI of the application itself. For example, a certain button may be used to perform a specific function in an application.
As applications become more and more complex and sophisticated and thus include many different controls, some users find it useful to attend a course or seminar which teaches users how to use one or more applications. Some users require assistance from other users (such as co-workers, customer support representatives and/or the like) in order to be able to complete particular tasks using an application. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the user to find out, or to remember, whether or not an application is capable of performing a particular task, or which sequence of user-initiated steps is required in order to execute a particular task.
Some applications include a “help” function, in which the user may utilize an index of pre-defined topics, or a search based on user-entered keywords, in order to retrieve pre-defined textual and/or visual descriptions which may assist the user in finding how a particular task is performed. Additionally, some applications are associated with a user's manual, or with a batch of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ), which may further guide the user on how to perform particular tasks.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.